Invalid feeding mechanisms as presently known to the industry are cumbersome and complicated mechanisms, expensive to the user, and difficult to maintain and to clean. It is an object of this invention to provide a portable mechanism that can be easily operated by the person to be fed, and that can be easily maintained and will be relatively inexpensive to manufacture.